SAGA : Mode d'emploi
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Voici le 2ème volet des modes d'emploi de personnage de Saint Seiya avec Saga cette fois-ci. Auriez-vous envie de l'acheter ? Même après avoir lu ? Je le promets un de ces quatre j'arrêterais vraiment avec mes bêtises...ou pas.


J'avoue ne pas avoir penser que mes bêtises serait autant apprécier ... je suis fière. On m'a demandé d'en faire sur d'autre et bien j'ai aussi retrouvé celui de Saga et ma liste de projet sur qui faire des modes d'emplois et pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs (si j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche ou pas assez d'idées pour un perso) je ne donnerais donc pas les noms des persos que je ferrais.

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'hab l'univers de Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada parce que si c'était moi qui l'avait fait on verrait plus les chevaliers d'or et Saori se serait fait écraser par une armoire ou autre mort débile ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (toujours en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes)

* * *

SAGA : Mode d'emploi

Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle SAGA, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Suivez attentivement ce mode d'emploi si vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes avec une personne schizophrène pouvant faire d'énormes dégâts. Il serait dommage de perdre un bon pige- euh client.

Informations :

Nom : Saga des Gémeaux

Age : 28 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Grèce

Taille : 188 cm

Poids : 87 kg

Votre modèle SAGA est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

Une Gold Cloth des Gémeaux (avec les trois attaques)

4 pantalons noirs (collection automne/hiver du Sanctuaire)

4 chemises blanches (même collection)

4 caleçons noirs

2 capes blanches

2 tuniques d'entraînements

3 vêtements « civil »

3 paires de chaussures

4 boîtes d'Efferalgan© (pour votre modèle)

Une boîte de mouchoirs (pour vous)

Une masse (toujours pour vous)

Informations :

Quand vous accueillerez votre modèle, SAGA sera distant mais poli cela est tout a fait normal, avec le temps il sera amical voir même fraternel avec vous. Ce modèle est déconseillé : aux personnes facilement impressionnable, possédant des modèles SPECTRES, DIEUX JUMEAUX ou encore HADES. Il est aussi déconseillé aux personnes n'aimant pas les sautes d'humeurs d'autrui ou étant asocial. Si pour une raison quelconque vous voudriez changé votre modèle adressez vous au service après-vente.

En possédant un modèle SHION, votre modèle passera immédiatement en mode Respectueux. Avec un modèle CAMUS il passera en mode Travail ou Sérieux même si ces modes ont des similitudes il y a des différences qui vous seront expliquer plus tard. Avec un modèle KANON dans les parages vous verrez votre modèle passer en mode Frère Poule plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation et KANON passera en mode Fuite de Grand Frère. Avec MILO il passera en mode Blagueur comme la plupart des modèles fréquentant MILO.

Faites attentions si un modèle ZELOS du crapaud se trouve dans les parages (même si cela est peu probable tout les goûts sont dans la nature) votre modèle passera en mode Folie Meurtrière. Ce mode est plus dangereux qu'une rencontre entre les modèles THANATOS et MANIGOLDO alors nous vous prions d'investir dans un bunker et de vous réfugier très loin. Sur la Lune par exemple, en cette saison il fait un temps magnifique là bas.

Les attaques :

Galaxian Explosion : Cette attaque sert à canaliser son énergie entre ses mains pour créer un univers miniature ensuite les planètes explosent et l'énergie libérée détruit tout sur son passage. Il s'agit d'une technique dévastatrice.

Another Dimension : SAGA ouvre un passage vers une dimension parallèle dans laquelle il envoie ses ennemis. Ceux-ci y sont aspirés et y errent ensuite durant l'éternité.

Genrō maō-ken : Cette technique frappe directement les centres nerveux de la personne visée la rendant ainsi influençable par SAGA : elle a aussi tendance à provoquer des troubles du comportement et de la personnalité rendant ces mêmes personnes violentes et instables. Elle est souvent associée à un mécanisme déclencheur qui décuple la rage de la victime.

Au quotidien :

Sachez qu'après avoir sympathisé avec votre modèle, SAGA deviendra quelqu'un de très amical. Il vous aidera à faire vos devoirs si vous lui demandez gentiment mais attention il ne les fera pas à votre place. Il vous aidera à faire le ménage, enfin l'homme parfait. Presque car nous vous déconseillons formellement de le laisser approcher une cuisine. Personne n'est parfait pas même SAGA à moins que vous aimiez des Puddings au tabasco, des pâtes au sucre glace-chocolat ou encore des pizzas aux quatre yaourts 0% périmés. Eh oui votre modèle ne sait absolument pas faire la cuisine. Si vous voulez un autre modèle sachant le faire nous vous conseillons KANON ou encore CAMUS.  
Avec KANON dans les parages il passera immédiatement en mode Frère Poule puis passera en mode Poulpe, il restera scotché à son petit frère comme une moule à son rocher. Avec un modèle MILO il fera des blagues pas méchantes mais assez rigolotes il refrénera ainsi les bêtises de MILO. Avec un modèle CAMUS dans les parages il passera soit en mode Sérieux, ils parleront avec sérieux et se comportera en adulte responsable, soit en mode Travail, ils seront concentrés sur leur mission de chevaliers. Attention avec un modèle AIOROS, SAGA risque de passer en mode Triste s'en voulant toujours pour la mort qu'il a provoqué, pour faire sortit votre modèle de ce mode assez mauvais pour lui et les autres personnes l'entourant nous vous conseillons d'investir dans un modèle KANON, il est le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de ce mode.

Attention des fois la partie maléfique de ce modèle pourra faire son apparition munissez vous d'un modèle KANON et de votre masse pour l'assommer et ainsi lui faire quitter le mode Bipolarité. C'est là qu'intervienne les Efferalgans© car votre modèle va avoir un sacré mal de tête.

Entretien :

Le modèle SAGA peut se laver tout seul, il pourra potentiellement vous demandez de l'aide pour sécher et brosser ses cheveux s'il n'y a pas de modèle KANON à proximité, étant donné que c'est lui qui s'en occupe logiquement. Il est très rare de voir SAGA en mode Dragueur mais si un jour il passe à ce mode son côté maléfique vous harcèlera si vous êtes une fille. Comme pour le modèle MANIGOLDO, le modèle SAGA en mode Dragueur pourrait vous proposer de le rejoindre ou encore de l'aider. Sa plastique parfaite en ravira plus d'une, c'est la qu'interviennent les mouchoirs pour vos potentiels hémorragies nasales. Attention, le modèle SAGA est porté exclusivement sur la gente féminine. Pour les fans de Yaoi, il faudra se tourner vers le catalogue Yaoi/Uke/Seme.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée.

Directeur du projet : Zeus & co

Lieu : Olympe

* * *

Une petite review ?

J'aime les commentaires et J'ADORE les délires ! (la preuve autrement j'écrirai pas autant de trucs bizarres)

Pour infos les "plats" de Saga viennent :

Le pudding au tabasco d'une amie, elle m'avait raconté qu'elle avait mangé du pudding mais que personne ne l'avait prévenue que la bouteille de tabasco était tombé dans la préparation ou je sais plus trop où exactement... elle qui n'aime pas ce qui est piquant, elle a été servie.

Les pattes sucre glace-chocolat vient d'une de mes nuits blanches, je fixais le paquet de spaghettis, le sucre glace et le chocolat en me demandant qu'elle goût cela aurait une fois mélangé... oui je sais je suis plutôt bizarre.

Et la pizza au yaourt vient de moi aussi, j'avais une pizza et je voulais une quatre fromage (jusque là tout va bien) et j'ai décidé de rajouter du fromage, mais n'ayant pas les lunettes sur le nez et étant très malade à ce moment-là je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais pris un yaourt 0% périmé, je l'ai remarqué juste avant de le mettre sur la pizza encore heureux.

Donc voila c'était la minute je raconte ma vie !


End file.
